


Mixture Mix-Up

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Rimming, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Raph accidentally takes a potion that was meant for April.





	Mixture Mix-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be a lot funnier/goofier but I couldn't get into the right mindset for that so...this is what I came up with.
> 
> Thank you for reading

Donnie pulled the baking sheet full of steaming hot cookies from the oven and put them on the counter.

He let them cool for a few minutes, then started carefully placing them on the nicest looking plate he could find.

After placing about a half dozen onto the plate, he looked over his now crumb-covered hands and attempted to clean them with his tongue, quickly pulling back at the last second.

"That's...probably not a good idea," He chuckled to himself, reaching instead for a towel.

"Hey, Don," Raph waved to his brother and opened the fridge. He took a swig right from the carton of milk he had just pulled out, eyeing the cookies. "You baking?"

Donnie frowned at the humor in Raph's voice. He crossed his arms. "Maybe. That okay with you?"

Raph put down the milk and shrugged. "I don't know, let's find out." Then, before Donnie could react, Raph reached for a cookie, eating the entirety of it in just one bite.

"Raph, no!" Donnie yelled, waving his hands around fanatically. "Those aren't for you!"

A couple months ago, upon a patrol search of one of the Kraang's many abandoned warehouses, Donnie had stumbled across a cabinet FULL of multi-colored bottles of liquid.

Always the curious one, Donnie had taken as many of the concoctions he could carry and brought them to his lab for research.

Most of them proved to be duds or useless, but one in particular sparked Donnie's interest.

After weeks of extensive research, resulting in many, _many_ sleepless nights, Donnie had discovered that one of the bottles, unlabeled and half-full of a mysterious purple-ish colored liquid had the ability to cause the drinker to develop strong, passionate feelings for another individual.

Or, in layman's terms: a love potion. Donnie suspected the tonic was created by the Kraang as a way for them to overthrow someone in high authority, like a king or president.

Most likely making them intake the drink, have them fall in love, eventually marry them and then, when the moment was right, they would find a way to destroy said person and continue on in their place.

Even the the genius had to admit it was clever, in a dastardly sort of way. In fact, in pure awe, it was then Donnie thought to use the potion for his own selfish desires.

He would use the love potion on April.

It took another few weeks to perfect the concoction again. After analysing the original potion so thoroughly, he had lost a great deal of it and was certain what was left wasn't enough for a single dose.

After perfecting the mixture as best he could, he contemplated on a way to get it to April. He settled on putting it into a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for Donnie to surprise April with random gifts, especially food. This also worked in Donnie's favor, as while he knew what made the potion work, he still wasn't sure _how_ to make it work.

It was between two options. One: The drinker fell in love with the first being they saw or two: They fell in love with the being who _gave_ them the philter.

And so, inviting April for a one-on-one visit to his lab to eat cookies was Donnie's go-to plan.

He just didn't account for Raph and his big mouth.

Donnie continued to stare at his brother in a daze, arms still out, attempting to take back the cookie that was already well on its way through Raph's system.

Raph smacked his lips and made a face. "Definitely not your best, Don." He looked over at his brother. "What?"

Donnie drew back. Raph looked completely unchanged. "Are you...okay?"

The hothead looked confused by his question. "Except for the nasty cookie I just ate, I'm fine." He covered his mouth, letting out a soft burp, making another disgusted face when he pulled back. "Shell, Donnie, what the heck did you put in those things?"

"I..." Donnie shook his head. He didn't know what to think. He spent _weeks_ on that potion. He couldn't figure out what he did wrong.

I mean, considering the current circumstances, Donnie was relieved, of course. But the idea of starting the whole process over sounded exhausting.

Maybe he shouldn't even bother again. Maybe he miscalculated the entire formula. It was probably for the better.

"Ooh, cookies!" Mikey smiled as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Don't bother, Mikey," Raph said, pulling his brother's hand away from the tray. "They're no good."

Donnie frowned slightly at the insult, since only _he_ knew the real reason they tasted so bad. "He's right, Mikey. I kinda messed up this batch. You're better off making your own."

Mikey threw his hands out dramatically. "I'll be the judge of that!"

"No, Mikey, really-" Donnie started to say, but he stopped himself. Why did it matter? His plan failed, anyway. Raph's reaction, or lack of, proved that. The potion was clearly a dud.

Mikey bit into a cookie, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Mmm..."

Donnie smirked at Raph, who rolled his eyes In return. "Mikey liking your cookies is _not_ a win, okay? You've seen the things he eats."

"Hey, what's going on?" Leo asked, joining the rest of them.

Mikey spun around. "Cookies! Want one Leo?"

The leader reached forward, smiling. "You made cookies, Mikey?"

"Donnie did!"

"Oh..." Leo halted his actions. He looked over at Raph who was shaking his head slightly. "Heh, I'll pass."

"Everyone's a critic," Donnie huffed lightly, heading out. "I'll be in my lab."

____________________

About three hours later, Raph stepped into the lab. Donnie dropped his work with a loud sigh.

"What is it, Raph?"

The turtle shut the door, but didn't bother turning around. Just continued to stare at the exit, stiffly.

"Raph?"

"I...I saw Leo...a-and Mikey."

Donnie quirked an eye ridge. "Is everything okay?"

"They were...I-I mean Mikey was...and Leo just..."

Concerned, Donnie rushed over, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder. The hothead turned around but was too afraid to look his brother in the eye.

"They were what?" Donnie asked. "Where's Leo and Mikey? Are they okay?"

"They're in Leo's room," Raph answered after letting out a harsh breath. "Leo was on his bed. Mikey was...kneeling on the floor in front of him. He was...blowing him."

"He...what?" Donnie looked confused by use of the words. "He was..."

"Blowing him, giving head, sucking his _dick_ , Donnie!"

The genius pulled away from his brother, frowning. "That's not funny, Raph."

"I ain't joking!" Raph fumed, finally looking up. "They were going _at it_ , okay? It was..." He trailed off, his eyes seeming to glaze over the longer he stared at Donnie.

"Raph?"

The hothead stuck out his tongue, licking his lips carefully. "It was kinda hot, actually," He continued. "Kinda wanna do the same to you."

"You _what_?" Donnie blinked, clearly startled by Raph's quick mood change.

The genius watched as Raph slowly dropped to his knees and carefully nuzzled against his thigh.

Donnie tried to move away from his brother, but Raph was quick in wrapping his arms around him, trapping him. Forcing him to stay in place in the middle of his lab.

Donnie's head felt foggy as he watched Raph's lips move up his legs, zeroing in on his crotch area.

Raph looked up then, perhaps silently asking permission before going any further. That's when Donnie noticed his eyes. They were still green, but much darker than normal, a slight shine in them.

The genius gasped. He was under the influence of the potion! It _had_ worked, it just had a slow reaction time. Similar to that of a simple pill. It had to get into the blood stream before it could take effect.

Which is why Mikey took on Leo, while Raph covered Donnie. They were the first ones they saw after it hit them.

Raph's tongue gave a long swipe along Donnie's barely open slit, causing the genius to jolt away from his thoughts for a moment.

But this isn't what he expected from the potion. In fact, Donnie was starting to suspect he misread the concoction all together.

It wasn't a love potion at all. It was a _lust_ potion. The Kraang didn't use it to take high authority jobs. They must have used it to mate with humans, in an attempt to make an alien/human hybrid. _Another April_. But a "better" April. More alien than human.

The thought that Donnie had almost used such a concoction on April, after everything she'd gone through...after what happened to her mother...

The genius felt guilty for letting his feelings get in the way. And now, because of his arrogance, Raph was at his feet doing...amazingly wrong things to him.

He watched as Raph continued to lavish his slit with his tongue. Donnie often thought about blowjobs, as any teenage boy did, but with April on the giving end of it.

He imagined how curiously confused she would be about finding his dick. How he would have to show her, guide her, in doing so.

Raph needed no guidance. He was a mutant turtle himself and in that way knew _exactly_ what to do. Where to touch...how much pressure to apply...

He stuck his tongue into Donnie's gaping slit carefully, pressing it fully against the taller's hidden arousal.

Donnie breathed out heavily, placing a hand on Raph's head, gently pushing him back.

He chuckled, his laugh seeming to vibrate the entire room. "Don't be shy, Donnie."

He wasn't shy. He was disgusted, appalled. Not by Raph's actions, but by himself. He'd be lying if he said he never thought of Raph, of any of his brothers, like this before. But that was a long time ago. Before April came along.

And anyway, this was different. Raph wasn't doing this because he wanted to. It was than damned potion.

"Raph," Donnie forced out, holding back a moan as Raph rubbed a hand along his crotch. "This isn't right. You're not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking just fine, Don."

"You're under the effects of a potion," Donnie continued. "I didn't mean for this to happen...I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Raph said, clearly not listening. He grabbed both of Donnie's hands by the wrist, keeping them in place while he attacked he slit again.

"Raph, please-" Donnie tried, a churr forcing itself out.

"God, that sounds amazing coming from someone else," Raph said, running his free hand up and down Donnie's thigh.

"You don't want this," Donnie bit his lip.

"I want you," Raph mumbled, his lips still right against his brother. "Always have."

Raph's words surprised Donnie, and his cock suddenly came tumbling out into the open.

"Finally!" Raph grinned, grabbing hold of the hardening member.

Donnie moaned, the pressure of trying to keep himself hidden too much that it left him panting.

Raph couldn't have meant that. His entire mind must have been blanked out due to the potion. To a point where all he could think about, all he wanted, was sex.

Raph squeezed affectionately at Donnie's cock, his tongue lapping lightly at the head. The genius moaned.

Trying to stop was useless at this point. It was clear Raph wouldn't quit until he got what he wanted. Donnie could try to fight back, but he knew Raph's force would beat him in the end.

Donnie thought about what Raph had said when he was still in his right mind, about Leo and Mikey. Was it possible that Leo tried to escape as well, but decided it was all for naught and let Mikey continue with his ministrations? Was he enjoying himself or was he terrified?

After Raph and Mikey got what they wanted, would the potion wipe their memory clear of it, leaving only Donnie and Leo with the haunted memories?

Donnie thought back to what Raph just said: _I want you. Always have._

Could that actually be true? Was it possible that the past feelings he had for his brothers were not only one-sided? Was it possible that they all thought about each other the same way Donnie would think about them, resulting in many shameful, late night jerk-offs?

"Donnie..."

The genius looked down just in time to catch Raph swallowing half his cock. The feeling was indescribable and standing suddenly seemed too difficult.

His knees buckled and if not for Raph's strong grip on the backs of his thighs, he would have fallen.

Raph felt the sudden weight of Donnie's body and chuckled around the heated flesh, causing the genius to buck upwards slightly.

"Hang on there, Don," Raph smirked, after pulling away from Donnie. He raised his brother up and guided him to his desk chair, returning to his spot right in front of him. "Better?"

Donnie mumbled something incoherent, as Raph spread his thighs wider, continuing his delicious torture.

Donnie held Raph's head again, but not to push him back. To pull him forward. Taking the hint, Raph gave one last nip at Donnie's cockhead before swallowing him whole.

"Raphael!" Donnie cried, tugging him closer. "Please!"

Raph bobbed his head up and down, picking up the pace to accommodate to Donnie's sudden needs. He never pulled off, but every other pump, he would pull back so just the head was in his mouth, carefully wrapping his tongue around, encasing the swollen head, before going back down.

Donnie squirmed in his seat, moaning quietly, his head thrashing around lightly. He had no idea how Raph was so good at giving head, nor did he care. He just wanted to keep doing this forever.

Minutes ago, Donnie felt terrible for what he had done and now he almost wished the effects of the potion would last forever and they could do this every day.

Unfortunately, his virgin body suddenly gave into the pleasure and all too soon, he was cumming. He shot just as Raph's mouth was in its downward plunge and squeezing his lips, Raph drank down all that Donnie released.

The genius watched for a moment, but the show of Raph's swallowing him - _all of him_ \- was almost too much and he had to look away.

When he was finally finished, he pulled his hands free from Raph's head, finally giving him a chance to breathe. Donnie closed his eyes, ready to pass out, when he was suddenly pulled from his chair.

"Huh?"

"You got what you wanted," Raph grinned, pushing Donnie towards the cot in his lab. He placed him down carefully, climbing on top of him. "Now it's my turn."

"But Raph, you-"

Donnie was cut off swiftly by Raph's lips. He was kissing him. _Raph_ was kissing _him_! And it was amazing. Who the hell cared if it wasn't real. Donnie would take it.

He wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, pulling him further down, biting his lips between kisses. The blowjob was amazing, but Raph's mouth definitely felt better up here, against his own.

"Whoa, easy there, Don," the hothead grinned, pulling back.

Donnie shook his head stubbornly, reaching up to capture those delicious lips again. Raph chuckled, sucking on Donnie's lower lip before pulling away again.

"We've always got time for that later," He said. "But right now, I'm about to burst." Raph twisted slightly, his now exposed cock resting against Donnie's leg. The genius shivered.

Donnie wanted to argue, to say they wouldn't have time to do anything later, because as soon as they took this next step, the effects of the potion would most likely wear off and he'd be left with nothing but memories.

"Turn over," Raph whispered gruffly.

"Why?" Donnie asked, obeying the order regardless.

"Just trust me," Raph whispered.

As soon as Donnie got comfortably situated, Raph ran a hand along his carapace, then down his tail. Donnie whimpered lightly.

"I don't suppose you have anything to make this...easier?"

Donnie shook his head, causing the hothead to sigh.

"Guess we'll just have to improvise."

Donnie quirked an eye ridge carefully. He knew everything happening was due to the potion, but Raph's behavior was befuddling.

If the main purpose of the mixture was to have the taker penetrate another, small details like making sure the other was comfortable didn't seem like something they would worry about.

But Raph _was_ still under the effects of the concoction, Donnie was sure. His eyes were still different, still dark. Plus, there was the fact that they were about to have sex, which never came up anytime before today.

Raph leaned forward, his breath ghosting against Donnie's very exposed ass. Then, without much warning than that, Raph licked him. Starting at his puckered entrance, up the underside of his tail, and ending at the its tip.

Donnie moaned loudly, fisting the sheet below him. "Raph~"

"Yes, Donnie?" He could feel the smirk in Raph's voice.

"A-again, please..."

Raph grinned, leaning down to repeat his action, this time suckling on the tip of Donnie's tail when he reached the end of it.

"Nngg..." Donnie moaned, ending with a prominent churr.

Raph pressed his body down, curving against Donnie's shell, as he let out a churr of his own. He nipped at Donnie's neck as he brought a hand towards his brother's mouth.

"Get 'em nice and wet, Donnie-boy."

The genius pulled two of Raph's fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, his tongue lapping around till saliva was dripping from them.

Raph hummed approvingly to Donnie's ministrations, pulling out after about a minute. Then he leaned down, licking Donnie's tail till it stuck upwards, and plunged his wet fingers inside him.

Donnie gave a muffled shout, burying his face into the pillow below his head. After mumbling a short apology, Raph removed himself, going back in with only one finger, slowly.

Donnie relaxed then, letting Raph coat his insides with his own saliva, loosening him up for the next step. When his whole finger fit, Raph pulled out, returning with two fingers.

Donnie tensed slightly, but was otherwise fine. Not focusing on the pain, but rather the feel of Raph stroking his inner walls. Memorizing every last detail, knowing this would never happen again.

Pulling out again, Raph sat up on his knees and coated his dick with the remaining wetness on his hand, along with his own precum.

"Ready, Don?"

Donnie nodded against the cot. Then, holding his breath, Raph pushed in. He barely got the head of his cock in before the resistance became too hard to push through.

Growling quietly, Raph pulled out.

"Raph...what...?" Donnie asked. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hurting, but it was his first time. He assumed pain was just part of the deal.

"You're not quite ready," Raph said. "We need more..." He paused. "Turn over again and sit up."

Again, Donnie did what he was told.

"Suck my dick."

Donnie's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't need to be told twice. He crawled over, immediately taking the head of Raph's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Raph groaned loudly. He ran a hand over Donnie's head affectionately. "Oh, fuck yeah."

Donnie smiled around his brother's cock, intrigued by how loud Raph was. He swirled his tongue around the pulsating length, trying to emit more sounds from his older brother.

Quickly, Raph pulled him off.

"Damn it, Don," He shuddered. "Keep that up and we won't have to worry about lube."

Donnie blushed, but didn't apologize. He would have loved to continued pleasuring Raph orally until came down his throat.

Raph pumped his hard organ, spreading the new wetness all over it.

"Alright, back into position."

Donnie turned back over, wiggling his tail excitedly.

Raph smiled, grabbed his brother's waist and pushed in again. This time he went in about halfway before he felt pressure. Then he pulled out and thrust back in, going in even farther.

He continued this process, out and in and out and in again, until his entire length was buried inside Donnie.

"Fuck."

"Raph..." Donnie whined after a moment, pushing back and wiggling his hips.

Raph chuckled. "Such a horny little turtle."

Donnie huffed, but otherwise stayed quiet. He was right, after all. They both were. But Raph was only acting that way due to a potion that wasn't even meant for him in the first place.

Raph grabbed Donnie then, pulling him up and onto his lap, and began thrusting at the new angle. He wrapped his arms protectively around the genius and buried his beak into his neck, gently sucking on the skin there.

One particular thrust had Donnie seeing stars and he would have fallen forward if not for Raph's arms still holding him.

"Again, Raph," Donnie begged, grinding down on his brother's cock. "Do that again."

Raph smiled against Donnie's skin, hitting his prostate dead-on once more.

"Mmmff...yes..." The genius churred, grabbing for his own dick, already hard again, thanks to Raph's amazing skills.

Noticing this, Raph reached down, wrapping a hand around his brother's and helping him reach an orgasm for a second time that night.

"Raph, ohhh...don't stop," Donnie moaned, trying to keep up with the hothead's pace. A few pumps later and Donnie was cumming again, coating their hands in his seed.

Donnie slumped against Raph, as the older turtle returned to pounding his ass. Unable to hold Donnie now that he was essentially dead weight, Raph threw him down onto the bed and leaned over him, thrusting in and out of the even tighter space, his mouth returning to his brother's neck, only this time, he wasn't as gentle, leaving bite marks against Donnie's skin.

Donnie welcomed the slight pain that came from the love bites, happy that he would have something to remind him of this night long after it was over.

Donnie closed his eyes, giving into the aftershocks of pleasure, moaning as Raph finally came, shooting his load deep inside him.

"Oh, fuck," He groaned when he finally finished, flopping down onto Donnie's back. He slipped off carefully, falling to his brother's side, and pulling him forward into a spooning.

Sighing blissfully, Donnie fell into slumber, too relaxed to think about the morning after.

____________________

Donnie stretched as soon as he woke up, a slight tinge in his ass quickly reminding him what happened just hours ago.

He turned quickly, pulling free off his brother's hold.

Raph blinked, glancing at Donnie before shutting his eyes again. "Like waking up next to ya," He smiled, then he frowned. "Wish we were in a bed, though, instead of this crappy cot."

Donnie's mask furrowed slightly. "What was that?"

"No offense or anything, Donnie," He mumbled. "This thing is fine for when we're injured or whatever, but even _my_ bed is more comfy than this thing."

"No...I mean..." Raph seemed to be well aware of where he was, which meant he was well aware of what happened last night...but he didn't seem upset. Was it possible the effects of the potion still hadn't worn off? "A...are you okay?"

Raph turned to look pointedly at his brother. He smirked. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that? I'm not the one who got pounded into last night."

Donnie gasped. "Your eyes...t-they're back to normal!"

Raph sat up then, confusion still coloring his features. "Whaddya mean?"

"Raph, I have to tell you something," Donnie sat up as well, rubbing his arm nervously. "Last night you...well you weren't exactly yourself. What happened between us, I mean...you-you were under the influence of a philter potion I...accidentally gave you."

Raph paused a moment before chuckling. "Well, that explains why I had such a hard time keeping myself off of ya this time."

"I...you...what?"

"I've been wanting you for a while now, Don," Raph said, frowning. "I told you so last night."

"I just thought that you were..."

"I've been wanting all of you guys," Raph continued. "Hell, it took all my willpower not to join Leo and Mikey last night. Then I came here and you looked so...amazing. I just couldn't stay away from you."

Donnie blinked.

"I take it there were no complaints?"

"N...no," Donnie blushed. "I...wanted you, too."

Raph smirked. "So much so that you poisoned me."

"It's not like that!" The genius waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Honest. That wasn't...meant for you."

"Then who was it..." Raph trailed off. "Oh for shells sake...April?"

Donnie looked downward, his cheeks burning.

Raph shook his head. "Look, I hate to be possessive, but if you want to keep doing what we just did last night, you can't be crushing on April anymore."

Donnie looked up. "I...you mean, you still..."

"Mind control aside, I still wanna be with you," Raph winked.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _mind control_. The potion merely-"

"Spare me the details, Don," the hothead said, jumping from the cot. "Care to find out how our other brothers are faring after the _drugging_?" He smirked, and Donnie frowned.

"Come on," Raph smiled, holding out a hand. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can have a little foursome before training."

The genius felt his cheeks burn. "A-and what makes you think I'd be interested in that?"

Raph gave a slight _pfft_ , and rolled his eyes. "Please. I can't say for Mikey, but there's no WAY you haven't ever wanted to tap Leo's ass. Trust me, we all have. Hell, I think even Splinter's wanted a piece of it."

Donnie laughed, shaking his head as he grabbed for Raph's hand. "Don't be gross."

"Says the turtle hoping to have morning sex with all his brothers," He smirked.


End file.
